<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Finn Wants by primasveraas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658565">What Finn Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas'>primasveraas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Poe Dameron, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I don't know what else, Lust, M/M, Oh god, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Resistance Era, Top Finn (Star Wars), poe is vocal in the bedroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn likes sex with Poe. He likes that they waited to get comfortable with each other first, that they took their time and communicated every step of the way. He likes it when Poe touches him, and holds him, and whispers sweet nothings in his ear.</p><p>Sometimes, though, the patience and softness isn’t enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Finn Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unsure about all of this because of biology reasons and also this is my first nsfw piece. Might be steamy, might be a little soft in some places, but definitely dirty throughout.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn loves Poe, and everyone in the Resistance, including the man in question, realized it before Finn ever could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, in itself, isn’t such a bad thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>These things take time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poe had reminded him, playing with their intertwined fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And we have all the time in the universe now, just for us to figure things out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn likes how patient Poe is with him. He likes how Poe waited until Finn was ready to start his first relationship. He likes how, even though they weren’t together, Poe didn’t question it when Finn grabbed his hand for comfort or asked for a hug on difficult days. He likes how Poe kisses him softly sometimes, or when Poe is especially happy, how he leans into Finn’s body and steals his breath away without hesitation. He likes the way Poe seems to melt, lost in Finn’s eyes, and the way his mouth hangs open then, like he’s too in love to remember how to shut it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Finn wonders how life would be were either one of them just a little more impatient on the occasional selected day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn likes sex with Poe. He likes that they waited to get comfortable with each other first, that they took their time and communicated every step of the way. He likes it when Poe touches him, and holds him, and whispers sweet nothings in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, though, the patience and softness isn’t enough. Finn thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>(knows!) </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would like it if there was a little less endearment, and a little more of Poe walking into their shared quarters, seeing Finn and not wasting a word. He would like it if Poe grabbed him, pressed their bodies and didn’t relent with the proximity, with the fire of their two bodies as one until- until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Poe asks, nudging Finn’s foot with his own. They’re sitting at the small table in their room, and Finn has been staring at Poe without blinking for several minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-” Finn clears his throat, snapping back into focus. “Yes, I’m okay.” He feels in uncomfortable places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually-” he starts, and stands abruptly. His partner watches him quizzically, Finn towering over him from where he’s still sitting. “Can I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he leans down, cupping Poe’s jaw without any trace of his usual tenderness. Finn’s right hand snakes into Poe’s hair, angling Poe’s mouth towards Finn. It’s left slightly agape, and Finn deepens the kiss, taking the pilot’s lip between his teeth. It’s not enough, their bodies are still so far apart, but there’s a nagging somewhere in the back of Finn’s mind, beneath the animal howling from the pit of his stomach and vibrating throughout every nerve in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” he says suddenly, and Poe rests his head against the wall behind him, hating the sudden lack of heat on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Poe breathes, restless, agonized, and he hurriedly closes the gap between them again, but Finn pulls back once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay?” He tries, but Poe grabs him by the jacket and tugs him close. Finn staggers but makes his way back to Poe, their lips never parting as Poe adjusts his boyfriend’s legs, until the latter is practically straddled over his lap. Without thinking, Finn thrusts up so they’re closer still, the gap of his legs rubbing up against Poe’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager much?” Poe gasps, and Finn smirks. His love, his hotshot pilot- and Finn has stripped him of his usual sarcastic tone and replaced it with a breathlessness that makes the heat from deep in his intestines boil over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desire races through him, from the pounding of his heart to the aching in his cock. Finn feels like he could cry from the strain of it already, then Poe progresses down to kiss Finn’s jawline, and the air shudders in his chest, uncomfortably warm and building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe,” he says, eyes half-closed, dragging the other man to his feet, “Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their limbs are tangled, stumbling as they cross the short distance to their bunks, which are pushed together against the wall. Poe hasn’t relented, nipping at Finn’s neck, pushing off his jacket. Finn doesn’t know any sensation other than the tightness coiled deep inside him that sparks through every inch of his body and Poe’s mouth on his sensitive skin, but he distantly recognizes his shins hitting the side of the bed, and he tumbles, Poe landing expertly on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Force, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s so strong. From the comfort of the density pressing against him, to the friction of their bodies deepening his ache, to his biceps bracing him over Finn, he’s in awe. He’s muscled, glorious- and, as Finn remembers with enormous satisfaction- big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Finn drags Poe’s shirt over his head, he grips him closer, allowing for full access to Poe’s neck. His skin is firm and soft as Finn tracks a line of kisses from his ear to his chest, nose tangled in his hair then brushing against his burning skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dios,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe moans. “Oh, god, Finn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swears, words jagged, his Yavinian without any of its usual grace. Finn knows the words mouthed against him as he pauses, waiting as Poe’s lips trace over Finn’s collarbone, wet and hot. Poe repeats himself, again and again as Finn’s hands travel up the backs of his thighs, finally settling on Poe’s ass. Finn squeezes, guiding the rocking of Poe’s hips- oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are they still clothed- </span>
  </em>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s so terribly near the other man, and Finn wants him, he wants him, he wants Poe and he knows that Poe wants him- Poe needs him- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-and he says so, voice husky and low, desperate. Finn likes him like this, helpless, pleading for more, coming undone faster than he ever has before. Finn’s hands find Poe’s belt at the same time his mouth lands on the spot under Poe’s chin, scruffy and dragging, and he sucks, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe whimpers. Finn tangles his fingers in the thick of Poe’s curls and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Poe arches against him, and Finn can feel him, hard and long and pressing against his own length, and it’s unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please- oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please,” Poe whines, frantic, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>joder,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he groans, and Finn, even with his mind spinning and blanking out across the infinity of the universe, can piece together what his lover has just said. There’s nothing in the entire galaxy that can prevent him now from doing exactly that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pause to remove articles of clothing, Finn thrusting against Poe the whole time to keep the momentum between them building. Poe’s breath hitches when he finally feels Finn’s bare skin against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat coats his frame, glistening and slick. Poe feels intoxicated, running his tongue over the salt of his lover’s body, and Finn shivers, pulling Poe over him again. He’s nearly ready, but he can’t move, consumed by the way they’re intertwined. He moans, loud, and Finn swallows the sound, losing his tongue in Poe’s open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you, Finn,” he says, strangled and painfully hard, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>stars, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I- I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn complies. Poe shifts, standing on shaking legs so Finn can take him from behind, and as he prepares, it’s silent save for Poe’s haggard pants, the room devoid of the quiet laughter and gentle teasing that usually occupies this interval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters Poe, slowly at first, but building speed as Poe pleads for more. The pilot, usually steadfast and unflappable, is trembling, braced against the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby- </span>
  <em>
    <span>joder- </span>
  </em>
  <span>joder- I love you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words time with Finn’s thrusts, the pitch of his moans building with the pace of Finn’s hips. It’s not until Poe cries out,  an incomprehensible wail that’s a prayer and Finn’s name and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>all at once that Finn returns to himself, reaching around Poe’s burning body to grasp his cock, feeling the wet already glossing his tip. Poe nearly collapses then and there, but Finn holds him, chest against Poe’s back, slowing his motion to match the strokes of his hand. He’s throbbing, twitching when the heat of Finn’s breath returns, hovering over the nape of his neck, soon accompanied by fleeting nips all over his back. Poe knows he will be marked, from bruises on his ass and waist, to the teeth marks dancing across his shoulders, but he hardly minds, not when his flesh is being sucked so tenderly by the man he loves, nor when he can feel Finn inside of him, all around him, pounding and desperate and harsh and loving all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A full groan escapes him, and Poe hopes to all gods that the walls are thick enough to disguise the extents of his pleasure, but Finn thrusts even deeper than before, grunting, and all air rushes out of him, and he moans, almost embarrassingly high pitched and then Finn’s hand picks up pace, and ecstasy dominates everything, his vision sparking then whiting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” he says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ay dios, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn -!” and his relief comes all at once, but Finn bites the side of his neck, hips vaulting with all the force he can muster against  Poe, and he goes farther, into the stars and beyond. Distantly, he’s aware of the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he’s spilling out, hot and sticky all over Finn’s hand. Behind him, Finn gives one last thrust, then sighs in alleviation as he pulls out, then he too, comes, dribbling all over himself and Poe’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn wavers unsteadily as he relents to the sudden exhaustion, falling into the soiled bed after Poe. Yet, even as his eyes slump shut, Poe grabs his face, fingers covered and dirty, and kisses him on the lips, passionate and long. When Finn blinks back to earth, Poe’s dark eyes are waiting for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad,” Poe says, still breathless and teary, but recovered enough to be cocky again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Finn agrees, and the air is still steaming, damp with their love and scented with their sweat and fluid. Poe’s arm supports his head, and Poe presses a quick kiss against his shoulder, chuckling. His body is heated, and it’s wonderful, proof of Finn’s love glittering across his skin and sparkling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was new,” Poe continues, rolling over on his side to look at Finn fully. “But it seems like it was something you really wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Finn’s skin could get any hotter, his cheeks would flush. Instead, he hums noncommittally, raising an eyebrow and wiping Poe’s tousled mop of hair out of his beloved’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did really want it,” he admits quietly after a pause, and Poe laughs softly, kissing Finn again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Finn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he says, smile dazzling and beautiful, “what you want, you shall always get.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Praying for forgiveness rn. I hope you enjoyed even tho it didn't turn out exactly as I expected.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>